A Regular Day in Norway's Life
by Akiros
Summary: A project for school: Basically a few facts about Norway in story format. A tiny bit of angst so small you probably won't notice it.


_**A/N:**_

_Me: I had to research Norway for a project in school, and decided to write a fanfiction. You'll see a few comments by me throughout the story, since I had to read it aloud-_

_Lydia: And since you go on tangents a lot._

_Me: Shut up._

_Lydia: *smirk*_

_Me. You're an OC of mine, and this is a fanfiction. Go away._

_Lydia: Pfft. You're only writing fanfiction because you don't own anything noteworthy. And the characters in this story are so OOC!_

_Daiki: She's right._

_Me: Go away. That's the only way I could fit all the information in it. I'm so worried that I'll offend someone in Norway... Or someone of Norwegian descent... *sulks*_

* * *

Lukas sighed, tired of sitting at the desk with his boss twittering behind him. He'd been called from his home in Bergen to the capital, Oslo, under the pretense that there was something majorly wrong. Apparently, a new Head of Government (prime minister) was about to be elected, and he just had to be there.

"Do you mind if I go out for a walk?" he asked his current Head of Government, his voice weary. Apparently, the election of the Head of Government (prime minister) wasn't particularly important to the Chief of State (king), and he hadn't bothered to show up.

"Ah, sure sir. Just make sure you come back in time for lunch, sir," his Head of Government (prime minister) called out to his retreating back.

He pushed open the door, taking a deep breath of the sea air of the harbor. He was rather fond of Oslo, one it being his capital, and two because it was next to the sea.

He slowly walked along the coast, savoring the moist air. Lukas' country was known for having plentiful resources, and it showed in the landscape. His country was one of the top five exporters of petroleum, and one of the ten top exporters of oil. Norway had an abundance of natural resources, and used that to their advantage. He was very proud.

"Hey, Norge, what are you doing so close to the border?" Lukas pulled his gaze up from the ground, spotting the tall, blond, and blue-eyed country in front of him.

"What do you want, _Danmark_?" Lukas asked, stopping his movements to put his hands on his hips. "You are also extremely close to the border," he pointed out. "Actually, you're over." (since they're separated by a sea and all...)

Mathias (the aforementioned Denmark) laughed nervously. "Just wanted to check up you. You know. As a favor to Sweden, since you declared independence from him. I also wanted to make sure you didn't forget us." Mathias mumbled the last bit.

Lukas rolled his eyes, "Relax. You do realize that my flag is red and blue to honor you and Berwald (who is Sweden) right? If that's forgetting you two, well then."

Mathias blinked in surprise, tearing up dramatically. "Aw, I'm flattered!" Norway just rolled his eyes at this, spinning around so he was heading back to the meeting place, already considerably more cheerful (well, cheerful by his standards, still grumpy by other's).

He walked back to the building the meeting was being held in, not before waving amiably back at _Danmark_ over his shoulder and a hearty _hadet bra._ Pausing at the meeting room's door, he took a deep breath to calm the anger already trying to stir up in his gut.

"Oh, sir, since it's already lunch time, perhaps we should go to lunch?" his Head of Government suggested. Lukas sighed, signaling his agreement with a "Sure".

* * *

As they were driving along the road, with Lukas gazing out the window in boredom, he noticed the unmistakable yellow M along the road. "Remind me why we decided to allow something from that idiot America's place come here?" Lukas said.

His Head of Government cleared his throat. "Well, we thought it'd help the economy, and with tourists and such, that would help, don't you think sir?"

Lukas, unfortunately, had to agree with him. "Well, how are we in comparison then?"

"Our McDonald's© is around four times more expensive than America's so... I can't say we're doing that bad, sir," the HoG stated.

"Ah. Carry on then."

* * *

After a delightful lunch with his HoG, which consisted of fresh caught game and a lingonberry sorbet for dessert, they returned to the building to discuss the changing of Prime Ministers (also called HoG).

Lukas sighed as he leaned back in his chair, absent-mindedly nodding at the incessant chattering of his Prime Minister (also called HoG), suddenly reminded of a time when he was still a part of Denmark...

* * *

**~Flashback~**

Lukas looked up from his blocks, bored. _Danmark_ was sitting at The Desk again, the one he sat at when he didn't want Berwald, Tino, or Lukas to bother him. Of course, Lukas never paid attention to what Danmark told him what to do.

"_Danmark_? What are you doing?" He asked innocently, walking up to The Desk. _Danmark_ shot him an annoyed look, one that shocked the Norwegian, since it wasn't directed at him that often.

"Norge, I'm trying to work... Go play with Tino or something..." _Danmark_ then turned back to his work, as if Lukas was never there in the first place. Lukas narrowed his eyes, not used to being ignored.

"Come on, _Danmark_, tell me!"

Denmark rolled his eyes and sighed. "If I tell you, do you promise not to do the same thing?"

Lukas, of course, at the time, hadn't understood what Mathias had meant by that, and had nodded eagerly.

Denmark nodded his head jerkily, taking a deep breath. "Berwald wants to run away." Lukas was stunned. Berwald had mentioned how much he hated Mathias, yes, but Lukas never imagined it was to the point of wanting to run away. "He's taking Tino with him."

Lukas stumbled away from the table, eyes staring dazedly at the table. Berwald and Tino were running away? How could they not tell him?

In his mad dash to his room, Lukas never noticed the sympathetic look in Denmark's eyes and his whispered _'farvel, Norge.'_

**~Flashback End~**

* * *

"Sir? Are you okay?" Lukas blinked, opening his eyes, to see his looking at him in concern. The country shook his head, absently adjusting his hairpin, the touch bringing back another wave of nostalgic memories. All of the Nordic countries had one, Tino on his jacket (as a pin), Berwald and Mathias as necklaces, and Emil... well Emil wasn't one to wear any sort of jewelry, so he just stuck to the one on his flag.

Lukas stood up, patting his Prime Minister on the back. "Why don't we call it a day, Jens? I'm sure we can talk about sending fighter planes to Afghanistan another time." And so Lukas left the confused and shell-shocked Head of Government in the stuffy little room and headed home.

* * *

_Fin~ (finally~)_

* * *

Translations:

Danmark (Norwegian): Denmark

Norge (Danish): Norway

Farvel (Danish/Norwegian): Goodbye/farewell

Hat det bra (Norwegian): Bye


End file.
